Does the Past Matter?
by AuroraStar17
Summary: What happens when a person fromMisaki's past shows up?How does a jealous and drunk Usagi-san react? Can they salvage their relationship after this? Will to two lovers stay together? This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy and its rated M because I'm paranoid and for for some future lemon...Maybe.
1. Who is Koharu?

**Disclaimer: I am soooo tired.**

**Misaki: How is that a disclaimer?**

**Me: It's not it's a statement.**

**Koharu: Will you just do your job please.**

**Me: You both are boring but fine I own nothing but Koharu and the formation of the plot. The actually plot idea I give props to Firediva0, thanks for the awesome idea.**

**Koharu: doesn't that mean they are better at your job than you?**

**Me: *pouts* Oh hush up.**

Chapter 1: Who is Koharu?

Today Misaki was in the kitchen washing up plates and wondering about what his life would be like if he still had his parents. This thought rather than depressing him made him wonder just how life would be like. Would he still go to Mitsuhashi? Would he be living with them? Would he have ever met Usagi-san?

At this thought he froze temporarily, he had forgotten what life without Usagi-san was like. I had already been 4 years and during that time he had grown accustomed to his perverted author boyfriend, not that he would admit it.

Misaki sighed softly. "I guess I really do love U…" before Misaki could finish his statement he felt two arms wrap around his middle. Knowing it was Usagi-san and thinking back to his unfished statement Misaki blushed hanging his head a bit. "Hmm... what is it that you love Misaki?" purred Usagi-san into the brunette's ear as he began nipping at the young boy's neck.

"Ah… Usagi-san...mmmhmm no Nii-chan will be here any moment" moaned Misaki, barely being able to find the strength to resist. "Then all the more reason to hurry, Misaki your so cute, I think I will just eat you up" said Usagi-san seductively letting his hands travel along the small boy's slender frame.

Misaki looked up at Usagi-san his eyes slightly glazed over; his cheeks tinted a faint pink, and his mouth slightly open. At this Usagi –san could feel his pants tighten. Misaki could be so arousing sometimes it drove him mad. "Misaki you really must stop turning me on like that", said Usagi-san as he swooped down to capture the young boy's lips.

Misaki moaned into the kiss as he felt Usagi-san's hot tongue enter his wet cavern of a mouth. They battled for dominance as their tongues collided and swirled around in each other's mouth, a small drop of saliva escaping their mouths slowing rolling down Misaki's chin.

They broke apart for air a single strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "MMM... Misaki is delicious", said Usagi-san trying and succeeding to arouse the young 21 year old. Misaki flushed pink muttering a soft "Baka-Usagi".

The two of them ventured to the couch and to Usagi-san's surprise Misaki began to straddle him. "I thought maybe… I could start it this time", mumbled Misaki not looking in his lover's eyes.

"Why of course you can my love, I feel beyond happy knowing you want to try to seduce me", said Usagi with his grin that was reserved for Misaki only. "S-S-Seduce?! WH-what? I was just… Baka", stuttered Misaki trying to gain his composure a bit.

He looked down at a now smirking Usagi-San and using all the courage he had bent down and kissed his loving seme on the lips. Misaki copied the way Usagi-san usually kissed him and was unexpectedly good. Misaki added some parts of his own accord after getting comfortable.

He licked Usagi's bottom lip begging for entrance which he was granted by a very eager Usagi-san, who was more than pleased with Misaki's unusual behavior. One of Misaki's hands was on Usagi-san's side for leverage and the other hand treaded through his lover's silver hair all the while Misaki kissed his lover with all the passion he held.

Misaki as well as Usagi forgot of both their visitor and the fact they had left the door unlocked. The soft knock at the door went unheard by the two lovers who lay making out on the couch as did the entrance of the unknown guest that followed.

This guest smirked at the sight stepping off to the side. The guest put a small whistle to their lips and just as Misaki reached for Usagi-san's belt he blew the whistle startling both of the unsuspecting lovers.

Usagi-san was pissed, First off who dare enter his house and secondly whoever was brave enough to interrupt Misaki's first attempt at initiating intimacy was definitely going to die. Before Usagi- san could utter a word, Misaki blushed profusely as he loudly stuttered "K-K-K-K-K-Koharu?!" "Hey their Ki-Chan!" said who Usagi had now learned was Koharu.

"Who is Koharu?"

**I am well aware I could've made this chapter longer but I began running low on inspiration and food, so we will stop it from here I would also like some reviews before I update another chapter, I mean why should I write more if I don't know which direction to go in? I can't make progress if I don't know my starting point. So sent me reviews and advice, whether good or bad I don't care but if they are mean I won't bother to read them.**


	2. Worse than that Sumi brat

**Disclaimer: School research reports are an evil creation.**

**Misaki: I agree.**

**Koharu: Misaki don't encourage her, do the disclaimer.**

**Usagi-san: And you are?**

**Me: He is Koharu, the visitor from last chapter, and why don't you do the Disclaimer if it's so important.**

**Koharu: *sigh* Aurora-sensei owns only myself and the plot formation not Junjou Romantica or Misaki & and Usagi-san.**

**Me: Unfortunately.**

**Misaki: Excuse me?**

**Me: Nothing.**

Chapter2: Worse than that Sumi brat

"Who is Koharu", Usagi asked a little bit wary of the strange uninvited boy who now stood less than a foot away from his lover. Misaki hurriedly rushed on clothes trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Ko-kun what are you doing here?! I mean I wasn't expecting you", said Misaki fumbling a bit before remembering what to say. "I can see that", said Koharu casting a sideways glance towards a fully dressed Usagi-san who now was smoking a cigarette.

Misaki blushed a bit before composing himself. "Ki-chan I never knew you were so aggressive… Sorry mystery man, Ki-chan was always a bit of a closet perv when we were kids", said Koharu with a playful tone.

Usagi-san raised an eyebrow, giving a questioning look to his younger lover. "I was not, your totally misunderstanding, it wasn't what is looked like so please don't tell Nii-chan" Misaki begged in a pleading tone.

"I don't know, you haven't contacted me in a long time my feelings were hurt", said Koharu faking a look of sadness. Misaki sighed knowing exactly what Koharu wanted him to do. Misaki ducked his shoulders a bit and lifted his head slightly opening his eyes widely as he said in the most child-like voice he could muster, "Pretty Please, I promise I missed you with all my heart".

Koharu grinned, a hint of deviousness flashed across his features when he noticed Usagi-san's aura darkening. "Of course Ki-chan anything for you, besides you seemed to have snagged a good catch" Koharu said with a wink, making Misaki blush slightly.

"Stop calling me Ki-chan, I am not a girl you know" said Misaki trying to change the flow of the conversation. "Yea I know but you look cute like one so what does it matter?" asked Koharu in a nonchalant tone.

At this point Usagi-san was smirking, Misaki hated being compared to a female and this stranger practically said he was one, Usagi couldn't wait to see how Misaki's reaction. To his confusion however Misaki simply sighed and said "I guess so but must you point it out?"

"I suppose not" said Koharu. "So why are you here" asked Usagi intimidatingly. Usagi still had a bad feeling about this new 'guest'. "Why to find everything I need to know about my best friend of course, I have been gone and awful long time" said Koharu like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Best friend?" Usagi asked never once hearing about Koharu before. "Oh Koharu is my friend back from middle school I haven't seen him since I graduated high school" said Misaki quickly explaining.

"Yep that's me! Now who are you? Since you've taken my cute little Misaki away" said Koharu as he looked Usagi san up and down. "This is Usami Akihiko but I call him Usagi-san and he is my…" Misaki trailed off trying to find an appropriate word.

"I am Misaki's lover now if you excuse me" said Usagi-san as he tried to get rid of this brat and get back to his and Misaki's previously intimate moments. "Now problem, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything important" said Koharu a devilish smile on his face.

"Glad you get it so leave" said Usagi getting a little impatient. "Will do chief. Come on Misaki let's scadattle!" said Koharu dragging Misaki to the door. "Eh?!" said Misaki confused. Although he wouldn't voice it, he too wanted to get to his and Usagi san's previous activities.

"Your gonna show me around right Ki-chan?" asked Koharu as innocently as he possibly could. "Well… I suppose it won't hurt or anything" said Misaki. He would feel guilty later if he blew off Koharu to make- out with Usagi.

"Usagi-san I will be back shortly okay?" asked Misaki pleadingly. He received a simple but reluctant nod of the head from Usagi-san and Misaki knew he would have to make it up to the perverted author later.

Misaki and Koharu excited the loft leaving Usagi san by him-self. Usagi took another puff from his cigarette exhaling slowly and glaring at the spot Koharu once was. Koharu was a threat and Usagi knew it.

Something about Koharu bothered Usagi deeply and while he wanted to trust Misaki enough to leave them alone he couldn't stop himself from being over protective. However he had good reasons for his suspicions and he knew it.

Koharu was manipulative, smart, and had a connection with Misaki. Yes Koharu was a threat indeed oh yes he would be a thorn in Usagi san's side. He knew Koharu was gonna be much worse than that Sumi brat.


	3. A misunderstanding?

**Disclaimer: I am lacking in inspiration today **

**Misaki: How many times are we going to go through this?**

**Me: I am serious though, maybe I should delay this chapter.**

**Koharu: and maybe the readers should come after you with pitchforks**

**Me: *gulps* I think I found my inspiration, and I own nothing aside from Koharu and the plot formation.**

**Koharu: Good**

**Misaki: You gotta teach me how to do that.**

Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding?

_3 A.M_

That was the time that was presently on the clock in bright green that Usagi was staring at with such ferocity it seemed as though it could spontaneously burst into flames if he stared at it long enough.

Misaki had been gone for hours and without even so much as a text. Usagi-san had already gone out looking for him twice. Only for at around 10:00 to receive a call from Takahiro saying Misaki was fine.

It irritated Usagi to no end that Misaki called Takahiro but not him. While he was glad the brunette was safe what could Misaki be doing that keeps him out so late. It was all that Koharu's doing. Before he came along he never had to worry about Misaki like this…..

Okay so maybe that was lie but still Usagi found it best to blame the blonde for Misaki's absence. Before he continue on his inner rant he heard the door slam, knowing it was the return of his petite lover he rushed into the living room at a speed that would put the Flash to shame.

However he came to an abrupt halt when he took in Misaki's appearance. Misaki's usually silky brown hair was a mess in all different directions. His shirt wasn't buttoned up correctly and was extremely wrinkled. However that set Usagi off into a rage of possessiveness was the fact Misaki's pants button was open and his cheeks were flushed.

"Who. Did. This. To. You?" Usagi said through gritted teeth trying to reign in his anger as to not scare his lover. "Huh what are you talking about?" Misaki asked with a confused look on his childlike face.

"I AM REFERRING TO HOW YOU ARE DRESSED!" Usagi practically yelled. Misaki looked taken aback by the loud statement. "Oh. Well it's not important, trust me" said Misaki walking past Usagi-san.

"Like Hell it's not!" Usagi said as he grabbed Misaki's wrist. Misaki's eyes narrowed a bit at his lover's response. "Excuse me? Why in the hell is it so important to you? I said it's nothing" said Misaki as he chose his word quite carefully.

"You come back at 3 a.m looking like you just finished having sex and you want me to say nothing!" said Usagi-san incredulously. "You think I cheated on you!" bellowed Misaki, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't say that it's just that brat Koharu…"said Usagi san trying to calm down Misaki, however it had the opposite effect. "Ko? You think I cheated on you with Ko?! That is ridiculous! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" said Misaki becoming madder than he already was.

Usagi san had reached his patience limit, and Misaki still hadn't even attempted to explain what happened. "You look like that, Don't tell me anything, what am I supposed to think?" Usagi san said loudly as he glared at Misaki.

"You're supposed to trust me!" yelled Misaki turning away from Usagi-san. "How could I possibly trust you!" said Usagi san. He hadn't meant to phrase it like that, because his anger got the best of him he hadn't used the right wording.

Before he could correct himself he looked to see Tears rolling down Misaki's face and a look of utter broken-heartedness plastered on his face. Usagi san felt his heart ache at the sight. "If that's how you feel maybe we shouldn't be together then!" Misaki said as he ran to his room and locked the door.

Usagi san went to the door knocking and pleading for Misaki to come out the only response he received was muffled sobs and mumbling but nothing intelligeable.

Eventually around 6 am Usagi san headed to his room reluctantly deciding to make up with the brunette when he calmed down later on that day. One little fight couldn't break them apart. Could it? 'Of course not' thought Usagi san as he lay on his bed.

However he was wrong. Later that day at around 12 when Usagi san awoke he realized the house was abnormally silent for a Saturday afternoon. He went to check on Misaki to see if his lover was still mad.

However when he opened to door to Misaki's room it was utterly and completely barren. Not even the poster's that once hung on the walls remained. The only thing left was a short letter that read:

_I believe a relationship is based on trust. I thought you knew me better than to think I would ever cheat on you in anyway but I guess I was wrong. I love you Usagi-san and I always will but I think we aren't suitable for each other. Maybe we never were, all I know is that I have moved out and will be staying with Nii-chan and do us both a favor and don't come looking for me. Well it was fun while it lasted._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

Usagi san clutched the paper not believing his eyes. Misaki had left him? But Why? Because of last night? That was just a mistake though. He replayed the previous night again and it didn't add up.

He really wanted to believe Misaki, That he had gotten the situation wrong and was just jumping to conclusions. Could Misaki been telling the truth? Was it really all just…..

A Misunderstanding?

**Chapter 4 will be up later today tell me your thoughts and give me lots of reviews I will also respond to direct messages and I am looking for a new fanfic idea with a different couple to keep thing fresh so shoot.**


	4. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: I should be studying**

**Misaki: Join the club and do the Disclaimer**

**Me: Eh! Whatever, I only own Koharu and the plot formation please enjoy….**

**Misaki: That was easy… are you ok? **

**Me: No anyways let's move on.**

Chapter 4: We need to talk

_Famous Author Usami Akihiko has practically fallen off the face of the earth. Said author hasn't been seen in weeks nor have any of his inspirational books been released. His editor and family have given no insight as to his whereabouts or well-being. Every magazine in the nation is asking the same question, what has happened to heart throb novelist Usami Akihiko and where is he? There will be of this story at 9._

As Misaki heard these words come from the living television set he felt a twinge of guilt. Misaki hadn't even spoken to Usagi-san in 5 weeks and honestly it was hard for him to wake up every day and not see him.

While Misaki knew Usagi-san needed him he didn't think it was this bad. Misaki had asked Aikawa personally and she said he hadn't showed up at home after the first week he just disappeared and it worried Misaki. No matter how much KO told him to move on he just couldn't he loved Usagi-san way too much.

Yes Misaki loved him and yes Misaki had initiated their separation but what hurt the most was that Usagi-san hadn't even attempted to come after him. Yes it was selfish and Misaki hated himself for it but he couldn't help but hope that Usagi-san would attempt to win him back which he hadn't.

Misaki was at his wits end? He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he swallow his feeling and move on? Should he go and apologize to Usagi-san? Should he go and explain what actually happened and make Usagi-san apologize? Or should he leave things be and see what happens?

Misaki was so conflicted he wanted to move on, forget he had ever even met Usagi-san but he couldn't. Usagi-san was a part of him it was as if they were a part of each other. Misaki craved Usagi-san's presence but it killed him knowing Usagi-san hadn't attempted to get in touch almost as if he didn't care.

What happened to all those sweet nothings the pervert would whisper to him? All those times he told Misaki how much he loved him? Those times he fought for their love? What about all the things they both sacrificed for one another?

Did it suddenly mean nothing? Was it as Misaki originally thought, a game? Did he really mean so little to him? Misaki felt his heart break even more at the thought of this, to think 4 years of pretend he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Right as Misaki was beginning to despair his phone went off. "Hello? Misaki speaking" he said in a depressing monotone. "Misaki? Is that you? It's Aikawa we have found Usagi-san's location! I think you should come with I am outside come on!" said Aikawa hurriedly over the phone. "I will be down in 2 minutes!" said Misaki rushing to leave.

Misaki had been staying in Ko-kun's apartment building since his split with Usagi-san. He still did the same thing he used to minus the affection he received from his once perverted author boyfriend.

He felt lonely whenever he saw Ko-kun with his girlfriend (Ha! You didn't see that coming did you!). Anyways he rushed down to see Aikawa standing at the front eagerly awaiting his presence. "Let's go" said Misaki as they ran off to find the missing author.

~Later On at a bar nearby~

"Come on, why don't you come home with me tonight sweetheart we can have some fun" purred a stranger into a reluctant Usagi-san's ear. Usagi-san simply wanted to drink his problems away like he had been doing for almost a month.

However at this point after 3 nights of goading from this stranger he was starting to think a random fling is what he would need to forget about his love for Misaki. Sure he would still love the brunette he always would but what else could he do?

He let the rather determined stranger lead him to a rather deserted corner of the bar. Usagi san having been practically 10 times what buzzed is was barely coherent. The only thing going through his mind was 'I miss him but I need to forget'.

The stranger who Usagi hadn't even bothered to learn the name of or even properly look at began kissing him. It felt horrible when he considered his passionate kisses with Misaki. Usagi however didn't need passion all he needed was a distraction.

So he let the stranger feel him up even though it disgusted him, one because Usagi san was always the seme and two because this man wasn't Misaki. He was about to abandon his thoughts about regret, disgust, and even Misaki when…

CRASH!

A wine glass from the bar was thrown against the wall right next to his and the stranger's heads. They pulled apart startled, Usagi slightly grateful to whoever threw it or that was until he looked up.

He was met with the sight of Misaki smiling. Not only was that strange but on top of that a dark ominous aura was surrounding Misaki and there was a look of complete rage in his eyes. Usagi san for the first time ever was afraid of Misaki.

Misaki pushed the man aside and went straight up to Usagi. When they met face to face Misaki frown and narrowed his eyes and in the coldest most distant tone Usagi had ever heard Misaki said…

"We Need To Talk."


	5. Why Should I forgive you?

**Disclaimer: I want more reviews**

**Misaki: And I want you to do your job.**

**Me: Jeez you are so uptight since last chapter are you that angry?**

**Pissed Misaki: Do you really want to know? *Deadly Aura***

**Me: I only own Koharu and the plot I swear….**

**Misaki: Ahem… Well enjoy**

**Me: …**

Chapter 5: Why should I forgive you?

_Silence. Complete and utter Silence._

The walk back to Usagi-san's apartment was just quiet. After the incident at the bar Misaki hadn't even said a word let alone look in Usagi-san's direction, Misaki was pissed. Aikawa san decided to stick around since she was nervous she had never seen Misaki so mad so…Scary.

As they approached the loft's entrance Misaki took out a key, he had never given back almost as if he always intended on coming back thus surprising Usagi-san. Misaki walked in took a good look around then plopped on the couch next to Suzuki with a stone cold expression on his face.

When Aikawa and Usagi sat across from him they both noticed the way Misaki's eyes had dulled and that they held no emotion almost as if they were dead. They sat in silence for a while until Misaki took a deep breath and said in a calm manner, "What the hell was that?"

Coming back to his senses and remembering what had occurred weeks ago Usagi san narrowed his eyes a bit and said with a bit of venom seeping into his voice "Why should I explain myself to you when you couldn't do the same for me?"

"Sensei I don't think you should be angering Misaki, he was really torn up when he initially saw you" said Aikawa noticing a dark aura coming from Misaki who was smiling scarily. "Why? Because I never fuckin! Cheated on you but you had no problem with letting shove their tongue down your throat!" yelled Misaki with rage.

"You mean to tell me when you came home that night and your appearance all torn up and it had nothing to do with that brat?!" bellowed Usagi. "Umm sensei would you be talking about the night Misaki got swarmed by fangirls would you?" asked Aikawa in a timid voice, "Eh what are you talking about?" asked Usagi-san confused.

"Well Misaki is popular among our shoujo manga department's female staff since they all want to draw him, he got swarmed when he exited the men's room, he looked a bit torn up if you asked me" said Aikawa recalling the events of that night.

"But why was he at Marukawa? He left with that Ko brat…" Usagi san said a little suspicious. "Didn't he tell you? He went there to ask for time off saying you and him could use a vacation, a little time to yourself that's why I was so shocked to learn you two separated" said Aikawa truthfully.

"Yet you accused me of not only cheating but being untrustworthy" Misaki spat. "You did what?!" yelped Aikawa horrified at the thought. " What about that brat? He was hanging all over you!" said Usagi san trying to make a case.

"Ko has a girlfriend or after tonight I should say fiancé! He has always hung off of me since we were children I use to do it to he is just comfortable like that, why must you be jealous over every little thing!" Misaki yelled his face red from all the stress.

"Misaki…. I-I am sorry I just I don't know what to say to you at this point I was so wrong so horribly wrong I apologize" Usagi san murmured as he cupped Misaki's cheek. Misaki pulled away, a sort of lifelessness taking over his eyes as he stared blankly at Usagi san. He then said something that sent the whole room into silence. Aikawa and Usagi san looked shell-shocked as Misaki said….

"Why should I forgive you?"

**Well chapter 6 will be up by 7'oclock so send me plenty of reviews so I can get my inspiration flowing! **


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Since I am scared of Angry Misaki let me just say I own nothing aside from Koharu…**

**Misaki: Eh? Was I really that bad?**

**Aikawa: Let's just say I never want to see that angry smile again**

**Koharu: Scary as hell.**

**Me: You weren't even in that chapter.**

**Koharu: Shut it**

Chapter 6: I Love You

The room was filled with nothing but silence after Misaki's last statement. Usagi was wide eyed and Aikawa was practically holding her breath. Misaki seemed completely unfazed as if he was considering walking out the door right then and there.

"But after all we been through, how could you… why?" asked Usagi san confused. "I am serious tell me, why should I forgive you? You don't trust me, didn't try to save our relationship, and if I didn't come you would've of cheated so why should I salvage a relationship like this?" said Misaki looking at the floor with a sigh.

" I love you I really do Usagi-san and we have been through a lot but after tonight all the times you said I love you just don't seem real almost as if we are diludeing ourselves, Maybe we just shouldn't be together" said Misaki almost as if the whole experience had aged him 10 years.

At this moment Usagi san whispered to Aikawa and she nodded getting up and leaving the apartment complex. Misaki was slightly bewildered by the editors actions until he saw Usagi-san looming over him.

Before Misaki could respond Usagi san pushed Misaki onto the couch holding Misaki's wrists with his hand as he kissed Misaki. Usagi san pulled back suddenly, Misaki had bit him and a drop of blood now lay at the corner of his lip while he still held Misaki down.

"Don't… You kiss me…." said Misaki breathlessly a hint of pink on his cheeks. "You are just trying to smooth things over with sex!" Misaki exclaimed turning his head away from Usagi-san. Usagi san turned Misaki's head to face him.

"Misaki I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you, you are my soul, you hold my heart, you are my everything please don't leave me. Love cannot describe how I feel about you my dear Misaki, no because my feelings are infinitely stronger than a simple I love you, Misaki you give me a reason to live to be a better person, please forgive me" Usagi san said never once looking away from Misaki's beautiful green eyes. Tears sprouted at the corners of Misaki's eyes making them shimmer showing the emotion that had been missing earlier.

"Then why? Why did you come after me? Why didn't you show you cared for me? Why would you ever do something like be with another man? In all the time we were apart I never once even went on date with someone else" Misaki said as his voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I thought you really wanted me gone I didn't think I could take you rejecting me to my face as well as in writing I thought if I had a fling I could forget, Forget all the weeks I longed for you and wanted you to just hear your voice I wanted a distraction but I felt disgusted only you can make me feel complete" said Usagi san as he planted a soft kiss on Misaki's lips.

"Please Misaki please let me make it up to you" pleaded Usagi san with all his heart. Misaki pulled him down into a kiss then said with a smile "Baka you already have." "Misaki…" Usagi breathed out his lover's name having missed the taste of his lips.

Misaki began sucking on Usagi san's collarbone relishing the moans that came out of his older lover, however Usagi san wasn't about to let Misaki get the best of him not just yet. He pulled Misaki into a long passionate kiss , their tongues battled for dominance both reveling in the taste of each other only pulling apart when their lungs burned for air.

Usagi san stared at Misaki who once again was the epitome of sexiness in his eyes. The way his soft hair was tasseled and stuck to his forehead with sweat, the way his eyes were half lidded and glazed of practically saying 'Take Me' with the look alone as he panted softly while his cheeks were tainted a deep red hue. Usagi said a soft "I really do love you".

Misaki looked up and pulled Usagi san close to him and whispered in the sweetest most intoxicating voice Usagi-san had ever heard a soft…

"I Love You."

**Sorry for the late update some things came up but this isn't the end stay posted for chapter 7.**


	7. We really should lock the door

**Disclaimer: Ugh! Big Test tomorrow I might die.**

**Misaki: I know the feeling.**

**Usagi-san: Move on and do the exclaimer me and Misaki have some pressing issues to attend to. *smirk***

**Misaki: *blush***

**Me: Well I won't stand in your way , I only own the plot formation and Koharu**

Chapter 7: We really should lock the door

After a long night of "making up" if you catch my drift, Misaki awoke the next morning glad to feel Usagi-san's arms around him. Misaki turned to see his older lover sleeping peacefully a serene look on his face.

Misaki smiled to himself and gave Usagi-san a goodmorning kiss which awoke the sleeping author. "mmm, Misaki? That was unexpected" Usagi san said giving Misaki a squeeze and peck on the forehead.

"Uh sorry I woke you it's just I…" Misaki faded off. "Just what?" asked Usagi san now looking at his lover fully awake. "Well you made me feel so good last night I just thought maybe I could do something for you" said Misaki his cheeks taking on a sinful cherry red.

"O? and what exactly did you have in mind?", Usagi san said huskily as he nipped Misaki's ear. Misaki straddled Usagi san and gulped as he leaned down and captured the perverted author's lips. When Usagi san cupped Misaki's but he earned a soft groan from the brunette who wrapped his hands in the author's silvery locks.

When they pulled apart Misaki let his hand travel down his lover's chest and creep beneath the boxer waistband earning a moan from Usagi san as Misaki gripped his lover's erection stroking softly but rhythmically.

Maintaning his ministrations Misaki captured Usagi's lips in a heated kiss while his other hand was tangled in Usagi san's hair pulling them closer. So wrapped up in trying to please his older lover Misaki didn't hear the bedroom door open.

The two lovers pulled apart however when they heard a gasp followed by a voice saying "Misaki! Wh-what are you doing?!". Misaki turned and a look of terror came over his features as he stuttered, "Ni-Ni chan? What but how?!". Usagi san remembers but his last clear thought before all hell broke loose was…

'We really should lock the door.'

**Disclaimer for now you all will have to wait for chapter 8 I can't make any promises because I have school stuff for the next 2-3 days but I will do my best. Give me lots of reviews and tips and soon I will begin a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfics as well. P.S I don't just do Yaoi I also do shoujo and shounen fanfics I am just better at Yaoi so expect some other genre fanfics in the near future.**


	8. Neither

**Disclaimer: I feel so giddy! **

**Misaki: well isn't that just peachy for you.**

**Me: Excuse me for being happy with my lovely reviews.**

**Misaki: Glad my suffering is your happiness.**

**Me: Good now shut up. I own Koharu and nothing else, let's begin!**

**Misaki: Oi! We aren't done here!**

Chapter 8: Neither.

It was currently a beautiful day, the sun was shining it was a comfortable 73 degrees and people littered the streets enjoying such a magnificent Saturday. The same can't be said for the 3 men sitting silently on a couch in the Usami residence.

The normally bright and lively loft seemed sullen and almost depressing as Misaki hung his head in shame next to his older lover and across from his confused brother. The silence was becoming too much for him so he softly said, "So Nii-chan why are you here?"

Takahiro looked at his younger brother with a frown saying, "Well I came to check on my good friend because I worried for his health only to see my younger brother not just kissing but also giving him a hand job so I guess he is doing just fine." Misaki bowed his head unable to look at his brother.

Usagi san let out a sigh before lighting a cigarette and saying, "You are blowing this out of proportion". "B-Blowing it out of proportion?! I think you're doing it with my little brother happens to concern me he is 10 years younger than you and a male!"

"It's been 4 years so it's not that new of a subject, are you perhaps homophobic?" said Usagi san monotonously. "I am not prejudice it is just... Did you say 4 years? You two have been hiding this from me for 4 YEARS!" yelled Takahiro.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to break the news to if you haven't noticed", muttered Misaki under his breath not realizing the words left his mouth. "Misaki I don't even know what to think anymore but I can't let this continue", said Takahiro.

"That isn't your place, Misaki is grown up now he can make his own decisions you are no longer in control old friend", said Usagi-san his eyes narrowing a bit from the insinuation Misaki would be taken from him once again.

Takahiro turned his glare to Usagi san. "You still call yourself my friend after doing such indecent things to my brother and not even informing me?!" Takahiro said enraged. "That is it Misaki you are coming with me, to think you didn't even have the decency to tell me" Takahiro said as he tried to drag Misaki away.

He was stopped when Usagi-san blocked the door, they both glared at each other unwaveringly. "The only way I will let Misaki go is if he himself chooses to leave so let's ask him", said Usagi-san glancing at his lover who had confused look on his face.

Takahiro released Misaki and turned to face his little brother, "Misaki I love you and always will we are family but I think you need to stay with me for a while but as much as I hate to admit it Usagi san is right so I need you to make a choice."

Takahiro took a deep breath and looked into Misaki's eyes saying firmly, "Who will it be me or Usagi san?" Both Takahiro and Usagi san looked at Misaki curiously awaiting an answer from the young brunette.

Misaki became very interested in his feet for a few moments as he processed what his brother said. Misaki steeled his features and looked up at his brother and his lover and his eyes suddenly dimmed and became cold as realization hit him. Misaki opened his mouth and said, "I choose…"

"Neither".

**Well this seems like a great place to end for now new chapter will be up soon and just so readers don't come after me with kunai and Japanese swords the ending of this chapter isn't what you think but other than that I shall reveal nothing. Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to expectations the plot has me going through loops. I could really use some honest reviews so yea.**


	9. Now can we go on vacation?

**Disclaimer: Hello! Hello! I am back on track!**

**ME: Sorry for the long wait I may still have personal stuff going on but I realized I should at least update every now and again before you forget me.**

**Misaki: And?**

**Me: I only own Koharu please enjoy**

**Misaki: and thank you!**

Chapter 9: Now can we take a vacation?

Both Usagi san and Takahiro looked at Misaki perplexed neither one of them understanding how their dear Misaki didn't choose them. "Misaki what do you mean?" asked Usagi san his eyes staring into Misaki's emerald orbs.

"You both claim to love me only in different ways yet you expect me to choose between family and my l-lover" Misaki tried to say firmly turning away from both of them. "I am just worried for you Misaki" Takahiro said trying to get his brother to look at him.

There was a soft knock at the door. Ignoring both his brother as well as his lover Misaki trotted to the door only to see Manami-chan and Mahiro. "Hi Misaki I came up since your brother was taking so long" she explained with a smile until she noticed the way Takahiro was glaring at Usagi-san.

"Ah did he find about you and Usagi-san?" she asked resting a hand on Misaki's shoulder while, he held Mahiro. Takahiro and Usagi san went wide eyed at Manami's words. "Sweetheart you knew about this? But how?" asked Takahiro. "Honey you are dense I've known since Misaki came to stay with us after we got married it was quite obvious" she said scolding her husband a bit.

"Am I the only one that is concerned about this?" he asked suddenly feeling like he was alone. Misaki, Usagi, and Manami all chorused a firm "Yes". "Listen Usagi is your best friend you know he is a good man and he cares for both you and Misaki at least you know Misaki will be in safe hands" Manami said her eyes pleading for her husband to fully think the situation through.

"Nii-chan listen I didn't do this on purpose and neither did Usagi and it had nothing to do with the way you raised me I just fell in love and it happened to be with Usagi-san please don't hate me over this" Misaki said a tear rolling down his cheek.

At the sight of this, Takahiro felt his heart clench. He never intended to make Misaki feel as though he had hated him. He could never hate Misaki they were each other's only family in this world and the fact Misaki felt this way showed him the error of his ways.

Takahiro sighed deeply looking between Misaki and his friend before letting a small smile grace his lips as he uttered the word "Fine." Misaki looked dumfounded and mumbled an incoherent "Huh". "I said fine. You two are right and I should be supporting you both" Takahiro said wrapping his brother in a hug.

"I never want you to feel like you can't come to me and Manami is right I couldn't trust anyone more than my best friend to take care of my cute little brother" Takahiro said as he grinned at Usagi while shaking his hand thus dissolving any tension.

"Listen here Usagi take care of my baby brother I trust you" he said with a playful tone although his seriousness lay beneath. "Trust me I will never let any harm come to Misaki" Usagi san said as he hugged Misaki from behind making the petite brunette blush.

Takahiro and Manami excused themselves taking Mahiro with them as they said goodbye exiting the loft-like apartment. Once the door was closed Misaki clicked the lock in place only to be immediately attacked by Usagi san.

Usagi san led Misaki over to the couch pushing him down slightly as he ravished the brunette's mouth. Misaki gave no resistance admitting to himself he wanted it as much as Usagi san after such a stressful burden was lifted.

Usagi san and Misaki were locked in a heated kiss and were ready to continue their "activities" only to be halted when the door was thrown open and a large squeal erupted. Misaki tore apart from Usagi san flushing as he saw Aikawa and Isaka standing in the doorway with grins.

"Sorry to interrupt chibi-tan but sensei must get to work and no delays" Isaka said reveling in the deadly glare Usagi was shooting him. Misaki simply nodded his head but before Misaki could run upstairs Usagi handed him a small slip of paper.

After reaching the safety of his room he unfolded the note. After reading it he nodded to himself and began preparing for what the note said in anticipation. Written on that small scrap paper were the words:

_'Now can we go on vacation?'_

**Well this is all I can write for now, heads up the next chapter will be the last and it will be filled with the smut I have been asked about so often. Don't despair because I have a sekaichi hatsukoi cross with Junjou Romantica fic under way as well as a plain sekaichi fic in progress both will be up and running soon. For now goodnight and Goodbye.**


	10. Does the Past Matter?

**Disclaimer: It's summer!**

**Me: Sorry for the super long wait but I got my inspiration back and my mind is clear so I can continue with my yaoi love obsession!**

**Misaki: By the way what the note said was included in the last chapter it just got cut off sorry it is fixed but it's not suspenseful just foreshadowing. **

**Usagi: Move on I want to enjoy my Misaki. **

**Misaki: Aurora does not own Junjou Romantica or the characters besides Koharu, She would also like to thank all those have favorite and reviewed thanks for your support, Arigato!**

**Me: Couldn't have said it better myself! **

Chapter 10: Does the past matter?

Misaki sat on an airplane looking out the window wistfully when he felt an arm encircle his waist. He turned to see the love of his life looking into his eyes lovingly; Misaki smiled softly and placed a kiss on Usagi-san's lips.

What a perfect moment right? Well it was until…

"Where do you think your touching? You perverted old Rabbit!" yelled Misaki as he blushed fiercely. Usagi-san chuckled as he let his hands wander all over Misaki lingering in certain 'place' longer than they needed. "Misaki why are you so embarrassed it's not like anyone is watching" whispered Usagi san. Usagi -san wanted privacy so he ordered a private jet there wasn't a single attendant just the pilot but he was on the other end of the jet.

"That isn't the point can't you wait til we at the hotel, it's not like we won't have plenty of time we will be there for a whole 2 weeks" said Misaki struggling to get out of Usagi's grasp not paying attention to what he was saying. "Oh so you're saying the second we get to the hotel you are prepared for me huh? How bold Misaki" purred Usagi into the brunette's ear.

Misaki turned a shade of red that Usagi didn't even know existed. "Baka Usagi… that's not what I meant but I am" whispered Misaki relenting in his struggles slightly. "What did you say Misaki?" Usagi san said a small smile gracing his soft lips. "I said you ca do as you please with me… when we get to the hotel" Misaki said as he looked at his hands blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

Usagi san then pulled Misaki in for a deep passionate kiss forcing his way into his lover's mouth. Usagi san relished the groan that came from Misaki, the noise only fueling his urges. Usagi san was about to dominate in the kiss like he had done in so many other however he was halted. Misaki grabbed a fistful of Usagi's hair pulling his older lover closer until they were flush up against one another. Misaki's other hand began stroking Usagi san through his jeans. Usagi let out a throaty moan that made Misaki smile in triumph.

Usagi san pulled away, both lovers panting with glossy eyes hazed over with lust and most certainly love. "Misaki you don't know what you do to me" Usagi san said huskily as he began sucking on Misaki's neck, enjoying the way Misaki writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Misaki released a soft gasp as Usagi grinded their hips together sensually. Misaki was about to give in and let Usagi take him when…

"_Attention passenger we will be landing shortly please buckle up, we are now arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii" said the voice on the intercom. _Both lovers pulled away grudgingly taking their seats in respect of their safety.

~Later on that same day~

"Uwaaa this place is amazing, look it even has a view of the ocean it's so beautiful!" said Misaki amazed. "I can think of something better to look at" said Usagi san as he snuck up on Misaki. "Huh what did you say...? Ah put me down Baka Usagi!" yelled Misaki as he was slung over his lover's shoulder being carried toward the bedroom in their suite.

Usagi put Misaki down on the bed and looked him straight in the eyes a bit of sadness in those violet orbs that didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. "Usagi san what is wrong" asked Misaki searching his lover's eyes for an answer to his plea. "Misaki do you forgive me?" asked Usagi as he buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

"Forgive you? For what? You haven't done anything?" said Misaki confused. "I mean for all I have done to you, I know I don't deserve you but don't leave me" said Usagi honestly. "Usagi san if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't let you touch me and I wouldn't touch you either" said Misaki in a gentle tone stroking Usagi's hair.

Usagi planted a kiss on Misaki's awaiting lips. That simple kiss soon turned into a full blown make out as breathing increased and clothes were tossed aside with haste. Before Usagi could continue Misaki sat up gripping Usagi's throbbing erection in his soft hand gripping it tightly. Usagi threw his head back enjoying the way Misaki innocently touched him.

Usagi's san eyes shot open as he felt heat surround his erection, looking down Usagi san met with the sexiest scene he had ever seen, Misaki was sucking him off. Misaki was quite good at this as he teased the clit with his tongue sucking ever so gently as his hand squeezed and pumped the part of Usagi san Misaki couldn't fit into his mouth. Usagi tangled his fingers in Misaki's hair with a groan as Misaki began to deep throat him. Soon Usagi san released into Misaki's mouth a look of euphoria gracing his perfect features. Misaki swallowed as much as he could a drop escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin as he panted eyes glazed over with lust and his hair matted down with sweat, Misaki looked at Usagi trying to gauge his reaction.

No sooner than did their eyes meet did Usagi's erection come back to life. Misaki looked so sexy as he panted in short breathes as his skin glistened with sweat. "Usagi-san? Was that okay" Misaki asked shyly his cheeks tinging pink. "Misaki that was perfect" Usagi san said huskily as he kissed Misaki passionately on the lips.

While kissing Misaki, Usagi san positioned himself at Misaki's entrance loving the way heat radiated from the tight hole as if welcoming him. With one powerful thrust Usagi san buried his erection deep inside Misaki. Misaki screamed in pleasure into the kiss. Usagi san kept a steady pace as he thrust rhythmically into Misaki not wanting to hurt him.

"Usagi san F-Faster please! H-Harder I need you" moaned Misaki only succeeding to turn Usagi san on even more. Usagi san gladly complied with Misaki's requests ramming into him with force. Misaki wrapped his legs around Usagi's waist as if to bring him closer. Usagi san hit Misaki's prostate with precision with each thrust loving how tight and hot Misaki was.

"AH AH Usagi san! I am...Going...cum" Misaki half moaned half shouted. Usagi san began pumping Misaki in time with his thrusts. Misaki shouted Usagi's name his voice dripping with passion that was solely meant for Usagi alone. Misaki's walls clamped tight on Usagi's erection.

With one final thrust Usagi san released his seed into Misaki. They both rode out their orgasms out in each other's arms. Coming down from their high Usagi pulled out of Misaki tenderly kissing his young lover as he pulled up the blankets. "I love you" Murmured Misaki as he drifted into sleep. "I love you Misaki" said Usagi wrapping his arms tightly around his young lover.

~A few hours later~

Misaki was sitting up in bed, Usagi-san's arms still wrapped possessively around his unclothed body. Misaki sighed as he gazed at is lover's face longingly. _"Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you ready to forgive him yet?" said a voice in the back of Misaki's mind. "Most of all does the Past Matter?" said the voice softly._

Misaki glanced at Usagi once more and smiled tenderly as he thought 'So long as I have Usagi san by my side to love me nothing else matters not even the mistakes we have made, I love him and he loves me'. Usagi stirred in his sleep and cracked his eyes open. "Misaki?" Usagi san mumbled a bit disoriented. Misaki leaned down and kissed Usagi then snuggled up to his chest saying "Goodnight" as he drifted into a peaceful sleep along with Usagi.

~The End~

**I am sad that this fanfiction is coming to a close I have grown quite attached to it but I think after a chapter like this nothing else is left to be said. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers I will make sure to start another fic real soon just for you guys so keep reviewing and sending me your ideas. Once Again a shout out to Firediva0 thanks for all your support and advice your one of a kind! Thanks to everyone I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
